folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4 Keats
Head out of your base and you will find a letter from Harriet. Go to her house. After the cutscene, search by the shiny thing to receive a Brass Medallion. Opt to go to the Henge at night, and use the Medallion. Keats goes to Endless Corridor in an attempt to learn more about the recently murdered Harriet. Upon entering the Endless Corridor, you will meet Belgae, who mentions that the Endless Corridor is Livane's base of operations. Going into the maze, you will encounter a large group of Brollachan and as you move towards the far end of the room, an Answerer. Since Brollachan almost always spawn in groups of five or more, this is a good area to fill "Defeat X number of Folks" Karma release requirements. Since you will need Answerer for the Folklore, make certain to release at least the first two Karma for it (each is combo+ 1.) Exit via the first west exit. If you get lost, then exit and re-enter the area and pay attention to where the Habetrot goes when it leaves the room. Continue going through the maze, absorbing or defeating Folks on the way as needed for Karma Release. For the Folklore, you'll need Answerer, Habetrot, and the Undersea City's folk Exedra. Therefore, releasing as much karma as possible for those three Folks would be recommended. In the next room you will find several Brollachans and a Galley-Beggar (a large blue creature made of rock that keeps trying to punch you) --a fairly powerful Folk with Destroy-elemental attacks. Beat him down with another Destroy Folk such as Bargest. Slash Folks such as Ogma also work wonders. Once you've caused the red Id to pop out, it will be a Beat Absorption. For the other Galley-Beggar in the room, you can use the one you just got. Try and get the Galley-Beggar if you can, because it will come in useful throughout the game. South exit. Next room: several more delightful Brollachans and a Padfoot, exit north east. In the next room there are quite a few memory stones, exit south. Then in the next room exit south again. Continue following the Habetrot until you eventually come to a room where you will have to face off against it. Attack with any folk you like--pretty much anything'll make the Id pop out, but every so often, the Habetrot will disappear before reappearing with a clone of himself. But don't worry though: the clone will die in just one hit. Each time the Habetrot clones himself, there will be twice as many as there were before (including the real one): 1, 2, 4, 8, and so on. Once there are 4 or more Habetrots, use a wide-area Folk such as Poury or Afanc. From there, use a rapid-attack folk (Brollachan works well) until the red Id finally pops out. This time, it'll be a Stop & Go Absorbtion. Exit through the archway with the fire memory stones by it. Moving on, you'll come to the very first Brahma Tower. Approach the random door for a cutscene in the mimic bar with the creepy hunter trophy. Exit the mimic bar, and walk down the path. As you go to the far end of the area, a Rebel Denizen will tell you that the device in the next room works by absorbing the "light bulb folk" before any of the others. If you've released ALL of the Karma for Brollachan, then it will only take two hits for the red Id to pop out. First room: Brollachans (suprise suprise) and the Padfoot that you've got to get. Second room: two Answerers and the Padfoot. Third room: Galley-Beggar and an Answerer with Padfoot. Fourth room: Habetrot that you have to defeat in 1:30. TAKE THE NORTH PATH!! With the two ice memory stones by it. You will be in the second Brahma Tower with a very well deserved flower portal. Thank the Faerys! Now it's time to do it all again, this time, however, you must defeat the Padfoot last. First room: quite a few easily defeatable Thrumpins and the Padfoot. Second room: Brollachans and a Galley-Beggar, get the Brollachans first. Third room: a Galley-Beggar and a Spriggan. Ohhh crap. Then defeat the Habetrot again (I took longer than 1:30 and nothing happened....?) Then take the WEST PATH. Talk to Livane, then go to see the mnemosyne at the end of the path. Go back to Doolin and proceed to the Church....afterwards go back to Endless Corrider and talk to Belgae. Proceed back up the path and defeat the Folklore Fleshrum. In the Henge, you can talk to the mnemosynes if you like, then offer the Silver Medallion at the shiny pedastal thing. Then venture forth beneath the Henge and follow Livane. After you have spoken to her, go behind up to the big shiny door where you can talk to Belgae, and then go through said shiny door. Here's a good time for quests, if you are that way inclined. Go back to base and rest, then go back to the Henge at night and offer the Silver Medallion, venture forth beneath the Henge! Go to the Divine Sanctuary where there will be a small cutscene...End of Chapter 4! Well done you :) Category:Chapters